


The weirdest week ever

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Monica Rambeau, Canon Compliant, Dimension Travel, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, It was Agatha all along, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Peter Maximoff Needs a Hug, Peter Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Needs a Hug, Post Episode Seven: Breaking The 4th Wall, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Spoilers, Vision Needs A Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, all the Maximoff's need a hug, and that includes Vision, at least up to episode seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: One minute Peter was reading a book in his bed, having already given up any hope of going back to sleep.And the next he's in the middle of a random town, with two people and a robot surrounding him, calling him Pietro, and asking him how he got there.Seriously, one time he broke into the pentagon to brake a guy out of there, and later found out that he is his dad, and ather time he had to save a bunch of kids from an explosion, and then later had to stop a mutant from destryoing the world.  And yet this, is the weirdest thing that happened to him.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Vision, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Maximoff & Erik Lehnsherr, Peter Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Maximoff's Mother/Original Male Character, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this weeks episode was really good, and even tough I called that revile I was still surprised. I really hope that Evan Peters is playing Peter and not some one else, my heart would break in two.
> 
> Also I changed one small thing, Vision went back and grabbed Darcy to go find Wanda.
> 
> Anyway I hope that you enjoy this story, I know that this chapter is a bit short but the others will be longer.

Peter's eyes went across the page of the book that he was reading, he had given up on going back to sleep long ago. But that is how it usually was for him though, he would normally only sleep for like, two hours.

Of course that was how long it was for most people, for him it was around six hours. Time was a lot faster for him, because of his super speed. It was one of the reasons that he talked so much, he needed to fill the awkward silence that had arisen, because it was a lot longer for him then it was for the person that he was talking too.

He glanced over to the clock that was on his left.

Ugh, it was only 2:30. It would be hours before anyone else would also be awake.

He put his focus back to his book, he read for about nine more minutes then he heard static coming from the TV.

Suddenly what appeared to be a sitcom from the 80s appeared on screen, but there was something different about it. He felt strangely drawn to it, then a purple haze surrounded him and everything went dark.

* * *

Monica stared at the pathway to the basement, it was dark, and there were weird purple wines growing down there, she could feel her head getting foggy when she heard a voice from behind her say-

“Snoppers gonna snoop.”

It was the guy that showed up as Pietro, but something was different about him, his eyes were purple.

Monica did not know what ever it was, it could not be good.

She put her fist up, in preparation for a fight that she knew would come.

* * *

Darcy felt like she was going to throw up, she had flown in stuff like planes and helicopters before. But she had never been carried like Louis Lane before.

It was not something that she wanted to do again.

Eventually they got to what she recognized as Wanda’s and Vision’s house. Vision put her down, made sure she was ok and then he rushed into his house screaming his wife's name.

Darcy followed behind him, and when she got into the house her jam dropped.

The house was, for lack of a better saying, going crazy.  
Different parts were going through the different versions that it was through the decades, it was madness.

Vision, although he had surely noticed this, did not really seem to care, all he did was go through the house screaming for his wife and kids.

Darcy, knowing that if she stayed here for one more minute she would throw up, walked out of the house.

While she was out there she felt a strong gust of wind blow past her, then she saw not Pietro stop at the end of the street, staring at Monica with a fight me, type expression.

Darcy noticed several odd things about this, for one thing not Pietro's powers looked a lot different then normal Pietros. And the other thing was that his eyes were glowing purple.

Then she looked on in shock and amazement as Monica’s eyes turned blue and she started flying at not Pietro.

Darcy watched them fight, honestly it was really cool to watch.

Vision came out asking what was going on, then he saw the fight.

Some how, the necklace that not Pietro was always wearing came off and then he fell on the ground uncousince.

* * *

The haze that had surrounded his head for day finally started clearing, he slowly blinked his eyes and sat up.

Only to see himself surrounded by two women and a weird robot looking thing.

“What happened?” he asked them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Peter finds out about the hex, And we learn how Peter's Wanda died. 
> 
> I am really sorry about the bad chapter summary I am really bad at writing them lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Slight trigger warning for a car crash, it is not described in great detail or anything but it is there.
> 
> I did change up Wanda and Peter's ages a bit. 
> 
> In this story Wanda was 17 in age of ultron, 23 in Caption America Civil War and 26 in infinity war and endgame.  
> Peter was 17 in days of future past, 23 in apocalypse and I have not seen Dark Phonix so that did not happen, but at the time of this story Peter is 26.
> 
> Basicly the ten year time jumps did not happen in the X Man films, because that was honestly kind of stupid. And I kept the fact that Wanda was a teenager in Age of Ultron because that is what personaly makes the most since to and I do not like how they retconned that lol.

The silver haired speedster looked around at his surroundings, his memory was fuzzy. He had small flashes of stuff that had happened but they were out of order and they did not make any sense to him.

“What happened?” he asked them.

“Wait, you're telling me that I was trapped in a weird sitcom, like a TV show fake reality type thing?” Peter said, confused.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Dacy said.

“Who made it?” the speedster asked the people surrounding him.

“Wanda Maximoff, the lady who made you pretend to be her twin brother.” Monica told the silver haired man. Wait sliver hair, didn’t he have bleach blonde hair?

At the mention of the name Wanda Maximoff Peter froze in shock, a sea of memories came flooding back to him.

“Wanda Maximoff?” he said, sure that he had heard the wrong name, because that was impossible. Right?

Monica, noticing the man's confusion, repeated “Yes, Wanda Maximoff.”

Peter’s confusion turned to anger, this had to be some kind of a sick prank right Wanda was dead. He remembered it happening very vividly the car had crashed into them on the side that Wanda had been sitting on, she had apparently died instantly, the doctors said that he should have died as well, but since he had super fast healing he had survived. They had been seven.

This had led to him having a lot of survivors guilt that he had to go to therapy for years for.

His mom also blamed herself, she never said so but he knew she did. The other driver had been drunk and had run a red light, there had been nothing that she could have possibly done.

His younger sister Julia’s middle name was Wanda, Jeff had been happy to houner his wife's late daughter.

Peter liked Jeff, he even somewhat considered him a father figure, although that had not stopped his longing to know his bio dad, he had been fifteen when Jeff and his Mom had started dating. And he was a really nice person and he made his mom happy.

Plus Jeff had openly embraced Peter as his own son, despite the fact that he was a mutant. Hell Jeff had even defended him against some of his anti mutant family members, those family members had cut Jeff off from their lives but Jeff had said that he did not care because if they could not accept his son, they could not accept his family.

He also loved Julia, she was one of the sweetest people in the whole world and he was so lucky that god gave her to him as his younger sister.

But that did not mean that she could replace Wanda, no one could replace his twin sister.

Five months after the accident they had moved and Peter had started going by Peter. It had been his Mom and his new start and anytime someone called him Pietro he always thought of Wanda and whenever he thought of Wanda he did not think of all of there happy memories, all of the fun times that they had, the pranks that they pulled, the games that they played, all he thought of was her dead, bleeding and impaled body.

Of course over the years, mostly due to therapy, he got over that and he could think of his twin sister without seeing her corpse in his mind. But by then he was so used to going by Peter he never switched his name back.

They rarely ever talked about Wanda, he and his mom, the memories were still too painful to talk about. He did not even think that most people knew he had a twin sister.

The only member of the X-men that he told was Jean that that was only because she had sensed his fear and sadness when they were going through an intersection. She had asked him about it, and he had told her about Wanda and everything that had happened to him. Jean had apologized profusely, but he had assured her that it was ok.

It’s not like she could control it, plus it was nice to talk about Wanda to some one that he knew would understand.

He had not told his father yet, hell he had only recently worked up the courage to tell him that he was his son, he could not tell him that he had yet another daughter that had died, this one before he had even met her.

But he remembered how he got here, and the way that he was not in control of his own body and how trapped he had felt. If this was a prank it was a damn good one.

“But, Wanda is dead,'' he said in barley a whisper “she died when we were seven.”

* * *

“But, Wanda is dead,'' he said in barley a whisper “she died when we were seven.”

Darcy looked at Pietro in shock, finally she said “No she is not. Pietro, the person that she made you play died, but they were seventeen, not seven.”

The guy looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

“Pietro, yeah I know that is not your name, but that is the name of the person that you are playing and that is what we have been calling you, so I am just kind of used to calling you that.”

“No, that is my name. I just have not gone by that in years. I go by Peter now.”

“Wait,” Vision said waving his hands around trying to get everyone to be quite, “ You are telling me that your name is Pietro and you have a dead sister, named Wanda?”

Peter looked up “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”

Everyone stared at each other although they were not really looking, they were all to focused on trying to figure out what was going on

Thats is when Monica spoke up “It’s the multiverse.”

* * *

Monica and Peter walked side by side down the street trying to get to the edge of the town, it was crazy how much this kid could talk.

Monica spoke up asking a question that had bothered her for a while “So you lost your Wanda?”

“Yeah, she died in a car accident.”

Monica looked at him sympathetically and said “Oh, I am very sorry. I recently lost my mom to cancer, it’s very hard to lose someone.”

Peter nodded at her statement and said “Yeah it is, I am terribly sorry about your mom. That must be horrible.”

After that Peter did not talk again and they walked in silence.

* * *

Peter thought about the day, or week really, it had been a week. He wondered if it would be possible for him to get back to his universe, he hoped he would be able to.

He was also starting to have a lot clearer memories of what had happened. And he still felt a twin bond with Wanda, despite the fact that she was only his twin from another universe.

Seeing this Wanda also brought his Wanda to the front of his mind, what would she be like now if she was still alive. She would have definitely gone to college, she had wanted to be a doctor and Peter knew that she would have been able to achieve that dream. 

But he also wanted to know if that would still be her dream, Peter’s dream career had changed a lot since he was seven and he wondered if Wanda would have been the same. 

He wondered if she would have kids like this Wanda did. Wondered if she would be this, probably she was very powerful when they were kids.

He wondered and wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, sorry it did not come out sonner, school has been really dificult lately so I did not have a lot of time to write it on the week and I was in a showing of the musical version of descendants. I played Ben because we did not have any boys lol. I am also auditioning for freaky friday this week so wish me luck.
> 
> I have been rewatching X men evolution on Disney + and I forgot how good it was, I rember watching reruns of it at my grandparents house and I was super excited to see that it was on their because I could see if it was as good as a thought it was when I was nine, and if 15 year old me would like it. I would highly recomened it.
> 
>   
> Also I have really not included it yet, because the story is just getting started, but I am planning on incorporating the fact that Wanda and Peter are Jewish in this story. But I am not Jewish, I am Christian so I am going to need to do a lot of reaserch to write it correctly. But if any of you are Jewish and you have some advice I would love for you to commit it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
